YuGiOh Clue Oo
by BanditChick
Summary: I did a Slayers Clue too... what is with me!?!? Based on the board game and movie.. read if dare.


Kristi: Um.. I don't own Clue or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but Kaiba owns Bishounen Studios now ~_~

Jake: It's your fault!

Jessica: Doh dee!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Clue

Yugi

Joey

Seto

Tristan

Ryou

Tea

Mai

Serenity

They all got invitations to a house on top of a hill, far away from any large area of people. Yugi's, Joey's, Ryou's, and Mai's all said it was a 'Duelist Appreciation' party. Yeah.. right. Tea's said a 'Friendship Celebration Dance' and Tristan's said 'It's in your best interest to show up' -cough-

Serenity's said a garden club. Kaiba's said an important buisness meeting. He of course *did* have doubts about going, not enough information. But Mokuba had pushed him into it.

(Kristi: -cough- Whatever. I just had to find a way for them to come) 

Kaiba was the first there, which is surprising because he's a very rich, powerful, and busy, man. He rung the doorbell and waited patiently. After a small amount of waiting, the door was answered by...

"Mokuba!?!? What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked immediately. Mokuba smiled up at his brother "I wanted a job, so I signed up to be a butter for my friend" Mokuba explained. Kaiba raised a brow "It's butler, and why on earth would you want a job?" Kaiba asked. "To be cool" Mokuba explained before moving out of Kaiba's way. Kaiba "Why did you want me to come here?" Kaiba asked looking around.

"I wanted to show you I had a job" Mokuba said simply. Kaiba looked at Mokuba "You're very helpful, you don't have to show me anything. And if you're here, where's that babysitter of yours?" Mokuba grinned mischievously at that question "She's in my closet." 

Kaiba had to smile at his brother a little, but he pulled out his cell and dialed up one of his random servants "Let the babysitter out of Mokuba's closet." he ordered before hanging up. Mokuba frowned a little, bit smiled again when Kaiba ruffled his hair. 

And the doorbell rung... 

Mokuba answered quickly "Welcome" he greeted in a fake British accent. Yugi and Joey stood in front of him. Joey looking around the house amazed, and Yugi smiling at Mokuba sweetly. "Hello, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked as polite as possible. Joey looked to see who Yugi was talking to, and narrowed his eyes when he saw Kaiba behind Mokuba.

"Hey, what's he doin' here?" Joey asked roughly. Ignoring this, Mokuba moved aside "C'mon in guys!" he said. Joey and Yugi walked in, Joey still glaring at Kaiba. Kaiba snatched a piece of paper from Joey. "Hey! That's mine!" Joey said attempting to take it back, though failing as Kaiba just moved away from Joey everytime reading "Duelist?" Kaiba asked handing the paper back to Joey. "You still call yourself that?" he asked with a smirk. 

Joey growled "I'll show you" Joey said, about to punch Kaiba, though his arm was grabbed. "Hey, what the--" he turned around and saw who it was. "Huh? You!" he said alarmed to see it was Pegasus. "I'm glad you made it, Kaiba-boy" Pegasus said, ignoring that Joey was trying to move away. "And Yugi too" he said turning to Yugi. "Let go!" Joey was about to punch Pegasus with his free hand, but that was caught by Pegasus too. Pegasus smirked down, "Yes, and you" he said letting go of Joey. 

Joey rubbed his wrist and muttered something about disrespect and pizza.. or was it oranges and Christmas trees? Whatever. "Why are you here?" Kaiba asked after growling. Mokuba spoke up "He's the one who's been black mailing you, big brother!" Kaiba looked at Mokuba "I thought you were working for a friend" he growled. "I lied" Mokuba said simply.

"What do you want us here for?" Yugi asked. "That will all be explained when the others arrive." Pegasus said simply "Let us wait in the lounge." he turned to the direction of the lounge. "Wait a second, others?" Joey asked. Pegasus turned around "That's right." he said. "Here's one now." they all looked at the door, just as Serenity was about to say something.

"Serenity!?!?" Joey asked with widened eyes. "Brother!" Serenity exclaimed hugging Joey almost instantly. "What are you doing here?" Joey asked. "I should be asking you, since when do you garden?" she asked, backing only a few centimeters away. Joey raised a brow. 

"It will be explained" Pegasus interrupted "The lounge" and he walked on. Everyone else exchanged looks before following. 

_____

Kristi: I'll continue when I get reviews.. I dun mind flames.. I actually find them hilarious, teehee ^^ Err.. humor is to come, this was basically just the "Let's set everything up so I can be funny" chapter. Uh.. any request for things to happen.. maybe who you want to have killed who in the end... anything like that.. Just request in the review.

Theory #1: Serenity loves gardening

Theory#2: Kaiba is constantly saying "I'm a very rich and powerful man" 

Theory #3: Mokuba is very kindergarten like. He gets words wrong and such. 

Theory #4: Kaiba's a growler! Grrr!


End file.
